La perla
by Ed Riordan
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas, Inuyasha sospecharía que lo que una vez fue una muestra de su cariño, terminaría convirtiéndose en la causa de tantas desgracias. [Inspirado en 'El anillo antiguo', de S.-H. Berthoud].


Hacía un tiempo que Kikyo estaba triste, distante. Los obstáculos que se oponían a la boda eran cada vez más numerosos e insuperables, y pudo intuir que el miedo y las dudas anidaban en su corazón. Por este motivo, animado por el licor en una noche lóbrega y tormentosa, Inuyasha le escribió una carta anunciándole que renunciaba a ella para librarla de las angustias y tormentos de su amor. No tardó mucho tiempo en recibir una carta húmeda por las lágrimas donde aceptaba el sacrificio como respuesta, junto con la cajita que guardaba una muestra de su cariño: la perla de Shikon.

Fue así que, sumido en el dolor, Inuyasha se entregó a los entrenamientos más duros para mitigar sus penas con la fatiga. Y, por un tiempo, parecía funcionar.

Fue entonces que comenzó a tener pesadillas relacionadas con la perla. Un demonio de aspecto temible aparecía ante él, con una mueca burlona. En una de sus manos sostenía lo que parecía ser la esfera rosada, y extendía la mano a nivel de sus ojos para comprobarle que de hecho, se trataba de la perla. Cuando Inuyasha intentaba tomarla, el demonio lo impedía escondiendo la mano. Entonces levantaba la otra, mostrando tres dedos al tiempo que pronunciaba la palabra «tres», y desaparecía tan misteriosamente como había surgido.

Despertó bañado en sudor y encontrándose rodeado de personas que le proporcionaban cuidados. Las pesadillas le habían provocado una fiebre que le hacía delirar y perder el conocimiento. Hacía ya tres días que estaba en cama.

Espantado, Inuyasha buscó a Miroku con la mirada, y le ordenó que le trajera el cofre donde guardaba todas sus alhajas –incluyendo la perla. Entonces Miroku palideció y trató de disimular un escalofrío sin mucho éxito.

-Que me parta un rayo, –dijo contrayendo los labios con una sonrisa amarga -¡Ya lo sabes!

Por un momento, Inuyasha no supo a qué se refería. Luego se le ocurrió que las apariciones no se trataban más que de una broma pesada de su amigo. Probablemente le echó algo a su comida o bebida para reírse a su costa. Aferrándose a la idea, le siguió la corriente.

-¡Sí! Lo sé todo. ¡Me la pagarás caro, monje!

No entendió por qué Miroku salió disparado de su habitación. Poco tiempo después, la casa se sobresaltó por un estallido. Inuyasha corrió a la habitación de su amigo, y lo encontró en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre. A poca distancia, se topó con una nota breve:

_«Te robé las alhajas mientras convalecías en cama. No me queda otra que morir ahora que perdí mi honor.» _

Horrorizado, Inuyasha fue presa de agobios y fiebres insoportables que le obligaron a guardar cama de nuevo. Su imagen no podía provocar más que lástima. Esa misma noche, la criatura volvió a aparecer en sus sueños. Aflojaba una sonrisa entre socarrona y victoriosa, ¡y le mostró dos dedos, al tiempo que pronunciaba «dos» con una voz que parecía haber salido de los confines del infierno!

En ese entonces tuvo la certeza que la perla, originalmente un símbolo de amor, era una joya maldita que cobraría la vida de tres personas. Pero, ¿por qué Miroku, y por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no había cobrado su propia vida, e incluso la de Kikyo cuando estaba en su poder? Acaso… ¿Acaso Kikyo la habría hechizado antes de devolvérsela, a modo de represalia por no luchar por su relación?

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, el demonio negó con la cabeza. Esto lo hizo enfurecer aun más.

-¡Maldito! ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Pero el demonio se limitó a guardar silencio.

* * *

Días después, se enteró que una mujer joven que arrastraba dos niñas pequeñas y cargaba un bebé en brazos, había venido a preguntar por él varias veces mientras guardaba reposo. Intuyendo de quién se trataba, pidió que la trajeran a su presencia si volvía otra vez. Una hora después, introdujeron a Sango en su recámara con todo y sus retoños. Era notable que sufría.

-Miroku nos amaba. –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos –Robó por nosotros, y murió por nuestra culpa. Yo… estos son sus hijos.

Inuyasha no sabía qué decir, pero agradeció que la curiosidad de las niñas (quienes se abalanzaron sobre él para tirar de sus orejas) le sirviera de excusa para soltar un grito y unas lágrimas que no podía contener más. Sango las apartó y las reprendió entre dientes antes de volverse a él.

Para su sorpresa, sacó la perla de su bolsillo.

-Tenga, tome la joya. Es lo único que me queda de todo lo que tomó. Todavía no lo había vendido para vivir. ¡Tómela, pero no me denuncie a la justicia! ¿Qué será de mis hijos, qué será de los hijos de Miroku si me encarcelan?

Inuyasha quedó petrificado de horror, recordando sus visiones y reconociendo para sus adentros la verdad que ella decía. No obstante, Sango tomaba su silencio y quietud como un rechazo a sus súplicas, y comenzó a sollozar.

Mientras tanto, el bebé tomó posesión de la perla para jugar, y se la llevó a los labios. Aquello lo sacudió de sus reflexiones.

-¡Hay que destruir la perla! ¡No debe causarle la muerte a nadie más! Démela, ¡deprisa!

Pero fue demasiado tarde: el niño soltó un gemido, se volvió tieso de improvisto y dejó caer la perla. Ésta se rompió en mil pedazos, revelando el veneno que encerraba en su interior. La madre desesperada no estrechaba más que un cadáver en sus brazos.

… Y el rostro horrible del demonio apareció encima de ella, limitándose estrictamente a mostrarle un solo dedo.

¿¡Cuál sería la tercera víctima inocente!?

De pronto, tuvo una idea. ¡Él mismo pondría fin a las desdichas causadas por la perla de Shikon! Si ya había hecho el sacrificio de renunciar al amor de Kikyo, privarse de la vida no le costaría tanto. Además, si con esto podía salvar una vida inocente desviando la fatalidad sobre sí mismo, entonces que así fuera.

El demonio volvió a aparecer por última vez esa noche, indicándole con señas que ya podía morir.

-A propósito. –le dijo –Me llamo Magatsuhi.

* * *

**FIN**__


End file.
